Driving can seem less dangerous than it really is. Paradoxically, most drivers believe they are better than average at driving. In fact, many drivers may routinely behave badly while driving because the behavior goes uncorrected. However, any mistake made while driving has the potential to lead to a collision or other dangerous circumstance.
Generally, driver behavior is safest when the driver is engaged and not distracted. However, a typical commuter situation may foster driver disengagement and distraction. While commuting, the driver may have a low level of stimulation, little investment in the outcome of a routine task, no reward for good driving behavior. Furthermore, there is generally no feedback on the driver's performance other than the bare minimum base-line of not wrecking their vehicle. Therefore, while commuting a driver may enter a state of malaise and be more likely to be distracted by any task the driver finds more engaging.